


Kittenish

by flickawhip



Category: Catwoman (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittenish

“Hello Kitten…”

Ophelia speaks softly even when Catwoman collapses at her side, the woman is clearly hurting and Ophelia smiles sadly as she moves to kiss the girl’s forehead, moving away to gather her wash-rag and warm water, moving to clean the woman down, her touch soft. 

“You’ll be okay little one…”

Catwoman stirs tiredly and Ophelia smiles again, still lightly stroking her hair, knowing that Catwoman needs to rest, she is sore and, although the blood has stopped pouring, clearly in pain. She hesitates before moving away to gather a glass of milk and pain tablets, gently feeding the woman on her bed, supporting her as she drinks. 

“Get some rest little one.”


End file.
